


Incitement of Discontent

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen talks of treason to Renji, while Kenpachi insults Byakuya's manhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incitement of Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> In case you click-through expecting hot-and-heavy Byakuya/Kenpachi, I warn you that I only marked this as such as an homage to my favorite Byakuya/Kenpachi, "It's like Pigtail Pulling, Only Bloodier," by peroxidepest17, which I reccommend at: 
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5350617/1/Its_Like_Pigtail_Pulling_Only_Bloodier

Renji ran as fast as he could back towards the Sixth Division. A captain’s meeting? What the fuck? Was this about Ichimaru or something new to do with Ichigo Kurosaki and the attempted ryoka invasion? And why did it sound so damn urgent?

It seemed like the last few days were all about backtracking to fetch Zabimaru and, apparently, that stupid lieutenant’s badge. It was a good thing he’d had to purchase a dress uniform for the Hanami or he’d be standing around like an idiot at the quartermasters trying to figure out what the hell it entailed. He grimaced thinking of that thing, though--like he needed to be wearing something that reminded him of that horrible morning after the first time he made a fool of himself declaring his love for Byakuya.

Heh. The _first_ time.

So much better than the last few, though. At least that time he hadn’t gotten slapped or called some kind of fancy noble word for fuck toy.

Renji wove around a queue of people waiting on a street vendor, trying not to crash into the furthest straggler. He had to kick it up a notch after slowing down for the crowd. Sweat beaded at his hairline.

Aizen. Double what the fuck? 

Renji could not believe Aizen had closed the doors and whispered words of sedition to him. Okay, yeah, he totally agreed that Rukia was getting the shaft from Central, but, dude, treason? Really? And not even trying to hide it!

The barracks were almost in sight. One more turn.

Frankly, that wasn’t even the weirdest part of damn conversation with Aizen. ‘How long has it been since I _lost_ you to the Eleventh?’ 

Lost? How about tossed him so hard the door hit his ass on the way out? Lost? The only thing lost was Aizen’s mind, if he thought chatting up the vice-captain of Byakuya Kuchiki’s ‘Noble Reason’ Division about the unfairness of the law was going to gain him any points, especially after Renji had just sucked it up to personally deliver Rukia to the Senaikyû Shishinrô. Renji could nail Azien’s ass to the wall for talk like that. It pretty much defined textbook sedition, which, if Renji recalled the regulations correctly was, “incitement of discontent or resistance to lawful authority.”

Incitement of discontent. Hell, yeah. And, damn if Renji hadn’t just recently looked that up to make sure he wouldn’t do it in front of Byakuya.

Aizen.

The fuck?

He stopped to catch his breath once he reached the gates. He nodded a wordless salute to the sentry and was met at the door by the Third, who carried his badge and, surprisingly reverently, Zabimaru. “I’m sorry I took the liberty, sir,” the Third said, his head bowed and his hands out. “Um, he did growl at me until I told him I was bringing him to you.”

Renji snorted a little laugh, but took Zabimaru with a grateful bow. “Don’t worry about him; he’s been snippy lately. I’d say his bark is worse than his bite, but that’s actually not true.”

Zabimaru rumbled a devilish laugh, as Renji slid his zanpaktō in place.

_Yes, ready to strike and bite,_ the other hissed.

_Settle down_ Renji chided, taking the badge next. _It’s just a captain’s meeting. I don’t even think we’re invited_.

Then he took off at a run.

#

Byakuya wiped the sleep from his eyes. Why the announcement; why wasn’t a Hell butterfly sent as usual? He pulled himself from the bed with effort and rang for the valet. Despite the strange urgency of the announcement, Byakuya refused to be rushed, especially since he knew what it likely entailed—Ichimaru. 

The valet came in with a bowl of tea. As Byakuya allowed himself to be dressed while sipping it. The valet suddenly cleared his throat and made a completely atypical and unwelcome attempt at conversation. “The cook will be disappointed. She made up all your favorites.”

Indeed? What was all this solicitousness?

He straightened the scarf at Byakuya’s shoulders, “Perhaps upon your return to the estate, my lord?”

Of course he’d be hungry once the captain’s meeting was over. Byakuya wasn’t sure why this was suddenly so important to the staff. He supposed it was the novelty of having him back. He hadn’t lingered much at the estate since Hisana’s death, only returning when duty to family required. Being here reminded him too much of all he’d lost.

Unthinkingly, Byakuya reached for the box containing the kenseikan, so used to doing it himself. He hesitated.

“My lord? Shall I…?”

Honestly, this had all been far too much intimacy. Beyond wishing to be closer to Renji, the other reason he stayed in the captain’s quarters is that he had no need for all this fussing over him, treating him like a porcelain doll. Besides, he’d only ever really trusted two people with his hair and the kenseikan. “No, I’ll do it.”

#

Byakuya sighed. Of the all other captains to possibly arrive early it would have to be that barbarian Kenpachi. 

“I see you found your shoes,” he noted with a little laugh. “And those funky hair things,” he gestured with his finger at the side of his own head where the kenseikan would be on him—producing the single most horrifying image to flash through Byakuya’s head for several hours.

“I see you’ve come without _your_ shoes,” Byakuya replied once he’d recovered, staring meaningfully at Kenpachi’s bare feet, “or even a properly laundered haori.”

“Heh, I'd hate to lose the bloodstains. They match my eyes,” Kenpachi laughed. “So, did you ever track down that naughty little boy of yours last night?”

Though he’d expected it, it still stung Byakuya to hear Kenpachi so casually bring up Renji’s infidelity. “I would prefer that you respect my privacy in such matters.”

His grin grew evil. “I bet you would, princess.”

Then, of all people to be rescued by, Aizen stepped between them, “Any idea what this meeting is about, gentlemen?”

Despite his general, if not-entirely rational, dislike for the mild-looking captain, Byakuya gratefully turned his attention to the question. “No doubt we are here to witness the reprimand of your former lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, who ran a rather shoddy defense of the Western Gate, I’ve been told.”

“Oh? What’s this?” Kenpachi asked. Byakuya noticed Komamura, with his bucket helmet, edging up closer to listen in as well. 

“Yes,” Byakuya continued. He couldn’t see why this should be kept a secret, after all, “My advance troop arrived on the scene just behind the Third. They reported that Ichimaru came alone with no back-up--not even his lieutenant.”

Aizen looked shocked, but then everything seemed to surprise him. Maybe that was part of what Byakuya didn’t like about him; it was as if Aizen intentionally broadcasted his reactions… overacting, for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, Komamura was impossible to read under the helmet, but a sudden shift in posture made Byakuya think that perhaps Komamura shared Byakuya’s disapproval of Ichimaru and his methods.

“This is bad… because?” Kenpachi wanted to know. “I mean he took out the bad guys, right? So what’s the big deal?”

“Because he was lucky,” Komamura said; his voice was a deep growl. “The size and strength of the enemy was unknown. It could have been catastrophic.”

“It was! The invaders aren’t in the least bit dead,” Mayuri Kurotsuchi sneered as he strolled up to the gathering. His painted face looking particularly ugly with his eyes bulging angrily. His teeth seemed yellowed compared to the stark white of his make-up. He threw up his hands melodramatically, “It’s a disaster. We had a bead on the ryoka’s signature reistsu when they were at the gate, now they’ve gone underground, off the radar. They could be anywhere.”

“Huh, so Ichimaru didn’t even kill them? What a cock up this is,” Kenpachi noted, with a derisive little snort. “He goes off to play on his own without inviting us, and he doesn’t even finish the job? Pathetic. I think that weasel is creepy as shit, but I thought he was at least a competent killer.”

A petite clearing of a feminine throat had everyone turning to see Retsu Unohana, who added, “Indeed, for myself, I’m disturbed by reports of friendly fire--that Jidanbō Ikkanzaka was brutally assaulted for upholding the gate’s traditions. Such a guardian is not easily replaced, and Jidanbō is a kind and gentle soul. In fact, I’m uncertain whether or not Jidanbō is alive or dead. When we sent relief, we were rebuffed. I fear Ichimaru engendered much more hostility with the residents of the West Rukongai than we already had.”

That hardly seemed possible to Byakuya. The staff had said that it was growing difficult to even get supplies for the manor through the Western Districts.

“You’re far too worried about those useless souls,” Mayuri sniffed to Unohana. “And, I could build a much more efficient guardian than that blubbering idiot Jidanbō.”

“Yeah, but no vat-grown guardian would look the other way when mine need a little r-and-r on the other side of the gate,” Kenpachi said.

“I hope you’re not implying that your soldiers regularly go AWOL from the Seireitei,” Byakuya said. If those thugs from the Eleventh had been terrorizing the residents of the first Western district that could certainly explain their hostility to shinigami.

“Imply? I think I’m saying it clear enough. Anyway, there ain’t no ‘Without Leave’, if they’ve got my permission,” Kenpachi said taking a step forward to loom over Byakuya.

“That’s irresponsible,” Byakuya snapped. “Those brutish thugs of yours need more discipline, not less.”

“Discipline, eh? Sounds kinky,” Kenpachi smiled toothily, and far too knowingly. “Is that how you keep yours sweet? Only I notice it’s not working so good. They keep sniffing around me and mine. Maybe they don’t like all that being tied down.”

What?! Byakuya’s eyes snapped up. Had Renji said something about such an intimate detail to Kenpachi?

When Kenpachi caught his eye it glinted with far too much familiarity. "A little fight in them don’t bother me, so much,” he said, moving in close and dipping his lips to Byakuya’s ear, “I ain't got to tie anybody down, because I’m man enough to know who’s gonna end up on top, regardless.”

“You will not speak to me again on this, or any, subject,” Byakuya said, his voice as calm and icy as he could make it, "Ever."

"Or what?" Kenpachi snarled, full of challenge.

Byakuya was seriously entertaining the best way to wound or maim Kenpachi and might have gone for it right then and there, had not a sad little tongue tisk come from the door where Tōshirō Hitsugaya leaned its frame. His arms were crossed in front of his small, narrow chest, and his pure snow-white hair stuck up all directions, “Jeez, you two. Get a room.”

“Oh? It seems I’ve arrived just in time! Are things becoming little steamy in here? Pray tell, between whom?” Kyōraku asked, sticking his head in the door, tipping his straw hat to peer curiously at the gathered captains. He seemed to have come from a farm or perhaps had slept in the rough after his birthday party, as he had piece of grass sticking from between his teeth.

“Kuchiki and Zaraki,” Hitsugaya said wryly, pushing off the door to head further into the room, “Who else?” 

“Indeed,” Kyōraku said, his bushy eyebrows up in surprise. “My, my, that hardly bears imagining. So much violence!”

“Out of the way, child,” Yamamoto said to Kyōrakyu, bopping his pink-kimono clad shoulder lightly with the huge wooden cane that cleverly disguised the head captain's zanpaktō. 

“Later, Kuchiki,” Kenpachi said lowly, taking a step back now that the head captain had entered the room.

As Byakuya took his own place, he said, “I look forward to it, Zaraki.”

#

Byakuya knew he should be paying attention to whatever it was head captain Yamamoto was talking about, but it took all his concentration to keep from shaking the foundations with the fury of his reistsu. Not ‘man’ enough? Indeed!

The most infuriating part was the tiny, minuscule element of truth. Byakuya did restrain Renji partly out of… a need for self-preservation. Honestly, Byakuya would like to see how well that tough-talking Kenpachi Zaraki could have controlled Renji while possessed by the wild-eyed demon, Zabimaru. Bruises! The demon had marked him, left claw marks on his skin, and violated so much of Byakuya’s… dignity.

_Of course_ Byakuya never allowed that to happen again, and he certainly had no shame using whatever means necessary to ensure it would  not, damn it all.

Zaraki would probably have simply have killed Renji, either during or after—and Byakuya had preferred a much less permanent solution to the Zabimaru problem. In fact, if Kenpachi weren’t such a disgusting, sexually-obsessed man, it would have been helpful to speak to him of this matter, to know if Renji’s former captain had ever encountered the demon, and what he had done, if he had.

“…So punish me anyway you like,” Ichimaru’s oddly relieved words and the sudden, sharp rise in Aizen’s reistsu broke through Byakuya’s thoughts. What was this? Why would Aizen care so deeply that Gin seemed to be accepting his fate?

Aizen spoke, genuine anxiousness clear in his voice, “Wait… Gin….” Did Aizen's hand slip to his zanpaktō just then? Would there be a fight? Over _what_ , exactly, Byakuya wondered.

And, as if on cue, the intruder alarms blared.


End file.
